The Great Plan
by Sasafraz
Summary: Inu yasha finds Kikyo and they think of a grate plan... (I'ts my second story, sorry i didn't give a good summery... It's confuiseing and hard to explain, if you read my other story, Hiccups, you will know more about the chairictor i made up.)
1. Slim Choices

Chapter 1

I don't own Inu yasha... or any other anime!!!

"Inu yasha, what are you doing here in my era??? I told you I'd be back in 2 more days... Inu yasha, answer me!!!" Kagome said as she slowly backed up onto a big bridge.

"W-what's that look for???" Kagome said, about to break into tears.

"Give it to me, give it to me. Inu yasha said getting louder and more demanding every time.

"Give what to you???" Kagome said trying to stay calm.

"What do I have to do to make you fork it over, cause we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said grinning and cracking his knuckles at the same time.

Kagome knew now that her only choice of survival was running.

(But even then she new that it wouldn't work) So, she turned and ran knowing that she had to think of another plan soon.

(Besides hiding, that might work for 30 seconds, if she tried hard enough)

He was right next to her when she finally remembered...."SIT!!!"

She said with her last bit of breath, then, luckily she tripped right before he did his "Iron Rever"

why didn't he fall when I told him to sit??? Kagome thought.

"What do you mean by SIT???" Inu yasha asked wile turning around ahead of her.

I don't understand, the beads are still around his neck, so why aren't they working??? Kagome thought as she got up as fast as she could.

(Wincing a little at her scrapped knee.)

"Kagome, Look out!!!" Inu yasha yelled running to Kagome.

Kagome shut her eyes as tight as she could hoping that her death would be quick and UN Painful.

"You almost got yourself hit by a car" Inu yasha muttered...

When she realized that he wasn't going to kill her, she opened her eye's and realized that she was in Inu yasha's arms halfway up a tall sky scrapper.

Maybe he's back to normal she thought hopefully. A few seconds later they reached the top of the high skyscraper.

"Thanks for saving me Inu yasha; you can put me down now." She said cautiously.

"OK" he said and dropped her down the skyscraper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome yelled.

(Not knowing anything better to yell in her last few seconds of life.)

Then Sango caught her on Kilala's back.

"What's wrong with Inu yasha???" Kagome immediately asked.

"He...." Sango started and couldn't say any more.

"He decided that he likes Kikyo more than you, and she somehow convinced her that to make her stay on earth forever, he needs to kill you..." Meiroku said finishing Sango's explanation.

"Why would he believe THAT???" Kagome said outraged.

"Well, it is mostly true except that she won't live forever, just as long as he will, well if he kills you..." Shippo said sadly.

"But, he was asking me for something, what do you think he wants???" Kagome said. "He never said he was after something..." Meiroku said in deep thought.

"Wait a sec, how did you guys all get here???" Kagome said.

"Well, we never thought about that..." Sango said her eye's got wider wile Kagome and everyone else got one of those big embarrassed marks on their heads.ï

Meanwhile... "How did they get here???" Inu yasha said to nobody in particular.

"They followed you into the well" Kikyo said appearing behind Inu yasha.

"How did you get here???" he said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I had it all under control." he said pouting. ï

"The same way as Sango, Meiroku, Shippo, and Kelala. Except, I followed Kagome here instead of you."

Kikyo said acting as if she was explaining the obvious to a little kid.

"Well now what???" Inu yasha said.

"We think of a plan and use it to get Kagome away from all HER friends"

Kikyo said leading Inu yasha to a place where they would be less noticeable....

"Where are we going???" Kagome asked.

"Well, we can't run forever" Meiroku said.

"And people are giving weird looks to Kelala..." Sango said getting nervous.

"Inu yasha would find us if we hide..." Shippo said picturing himself over a fireplace on a stick waiting to die.

"Are you ok Shippo???" Kagome said noticing Shippo's scared face.

Just then, Shippo fell over and fell off Kelala.

"What happened?!?!" Sango said.

"I think he fainted" Meiroku said wile Kilala flew down to get him.

"Shippo.....Shippo....Shippo???" Some voices said.

"W-what happened???" Shippo said.

(Wile getting up and falling right back down as his head swam in an entire ocean of dizziness.)

"Stay down Shippo, at least until you feel you can balance again."

Kagome and her mom coursed.

"Where am I???" Shippo said feeling the soft stuff behind him.

"Your at Kagome's house, well actually you're in her room on her contraption that she calls a bed..." Meiroku said.

"Be on your BEAST behavior, or else..." Shippo herd Kagome whisper into Meiroku's ear.

"Don't worry about it" he said aloud and everyone looked at him.

(Wondering what he was talking about.)

"Wow, what's this thingy called again, a MED?!?!" Shippo said jumping up and down. (Mostly so they would stop staring at Kagome and Meiroku)

"No Shippo, it's a BED, in my era we use it instead of hay or grass." Kagome explained. (Happy to change the subject.)

A few hours later... "Anyone want some more lemonade???" Kagome's mom asked. "Me!!" everyone said.

"I'm going outside for a bit." Sango said suddenly getting up.

"Ok" everyone said while Shippo watched TV, and Kagome versed Meiroku in a game of "Go fish".

Something's not right... Sango thought.

"Hay, has anyone seen Kilala anywhere???" Shippo asked curiously.

"That's it!!!" Sango said dragging everyone out of the house.

"Hay, what are you doing!!!" Kagome, Meiroku, and Shippo all protested.

"Meiroku, Kagome, Shippo, do any of you guy's sense anything wrong???" Sango said impatiently.

"Actually, yes there is something wrong..." Meiroku said thinking.

"I sense a demon far away..." He concluded.

"No, its Inu yasha..." Sango corrected.

"He's the only demon that would be looking for us, well Kagome actually..." Sango realized.

"Where is everyone???" Inu yasha said jumping from house to house.

"I just saw them... Hay, have you seen Kagome or anyone around here???" He asked a random person.

(Well actually the only thing here besides houses and trees for as far as Inu yasha can tell...)

He shook his head, since Inu yasha beat him up only a few minutes ago...

"I guess I hit you harder than I thought." Inu yasha said not really caring.

"SIT" he herd Kagome say. "Ahhhhhhh!!!"Inu yasha said as he hit the ground.

"Oww, what did I do to deserve THAT???" Inu yasha yelled.

I smell Kagome's blood, what's happening???. thought Inu yasha.

"Kagome, LOOK OUT!!!" Inu yasha said wile grabbing Kagome and jumping up a high building.

Suddenly, he was back in the weird place, so (Getting frustrated) he sat down.

"Where am I???" Inu yasha calmly asked the person for the 10th time since he got here. "Your in yuorbbraien." He mumbled into his fat lip.

"Where am I???" Inu yasha excitedly said.

(Finally getting the man to say something besides "Can't tell".)

The man rolled his eye's and looked up at the purple sky.

"Tell me now or I'll be forced to hit you again!!!" Inu yasha said.

"I can't..." the man said wincing.

"Well, why not?!?!" Inu yasha said angrily.

"Cant tell." The man said mockingly.

"Ok then," Inu yasha started to say about to hit him when, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kagome!!!

"Where is that noise coming from old man?!?!" Inu yasha said impatiently wile pinning him to the side of a house.

"It's from the real world!!!" the man said.

(Only because Inu yasha had his sword right affront of his neck...)

"Ok, then how do I get there???" Inu yasha said.

(Once again happy that he found a way to get the guy to say something different.)

"He didn't tell me..." the man said, after struggling.

(Then he diedï)

"Darn, must have been someone's puppet, but he doesn't smell like anyone I know..." Inu yasha said wile sniffing the air around him.

"Why did you stop, you ok???" Kikyo asked Inu yasha.

(While riding to wherever Kagome was.)

"Ya, but he's giving me a BIG headache..." Inu yasha said rubbing his forehead.

"I also had to kill the man; he was soo close to ruining our plan."

Inu yasha said sighing.

Authors note:

Confused yet???


	2. Sleepy Yet?

Chapter 2

"What should we do???" Kagome said voice small and trembling.

"Well, without Kilala, we can't fly, without Inu yasha on our side we can't really run, so our only choice is to stay and fight him... Or, Kagome can use her bike and Shippo can ride with her, in the box of course."

Meiroku said sadly.

"They all looked at Sango who was close to tears and sitting on a log.

"What's wrong Sango???" Meiroku asked.

" Isn't it obvious, she's missing Kilala." Kagome said.

(Surprised that nobody remembered, after what Meiroku just said...)

"We've been through soo much together... and I take such good care of her, what could have happened???" Sango said sniffling.

"Well, she could have been stolen." Meiroku said.

"Meiroku, that doesn't help at all..." Kagome muttered.

"What's that???" Shippo asked, shaking.

"It's I-Inu yasha." Kagome said.

(Plainly scared and knowingly new that he was after her)

"Kagome, do you still like Inu yasha???" Sango asked while wiping her tears away. "No way, he's rude; mean, can't makeup his mind about anything, and... is right behind me right now, isn't he???" Kagome said getting quieter as all her friends stared...

"So, that's what you think of me, rude, mean, and can't makeup my mind about anything..."Inu yasha said wile Kagome turned around and backed up near her friends.

"Well..." Kagome tried to explain.

"Hear that Inu yasha, Kagome just called you a jerk!!!" Inu yasha said.

"Who is he talking to???" Kagome mumbled...

"Damn, if I stay here too long, I'll go crazy. But I have no other choice, there's no way out.... See, I'm talking to myself already." Inu yasha said smiling cross-legged on the ground.

"How bored can I get??? Hmmmmm, I'm going to, I now I'm going to run straight forward until I reach the end of this barrier!!!" Inu yasha said as he got up, and started to run.

"Have to find Kagome, I can small her from here..." Inu yasha said getting impatient. "About anything, and... is right behind me right now, isn't he???" Inu yasha herd Kagome say getting quieter.

"Kagome!!!! Where are you???" Inu yasha said while searching for her.

"Hear that Inu yasha, Kagome just called you a jerk!!!" Inu yasha said to Inu yasha... "Who are you?!?!" Inu yasha asked.

(He sounds just like me... He trapped me in here, didn't he!!!) Inu yasha thought.

(I've seen people being possessed by demons, but ME a strong half-demon... how can he do that to me...MY TWIN!!!!)

Inu yasha thought getting mad.

"You finally figured it out, you see I needed you to get me through the well, so I trapped you in your own imagination... Smart, don't you think???" Inu yasha's twin said.

"Now, I'm going to kill all your friends while you sit there, hearing their cries for help, smelling their blood, having them think you killed them, and you covered in their blood for weeks after their dead, if you don't go crazy in your own imagination first..."

Inu yasha's twin said.

"You forgot something, if I'm in my imagination, then I can fight you here and now, whoever wins, gets my body."Inu yasha said.

-Ha, he never said what the looser gets; I think I'll take...-

"Kagome. Looser gets Kagome!!!" Inu yasha's twin said.

"Wait, well battle after I do something, ok???" Inu yasha said.

"Hurry up, you have 10 minutes" Inu yasha's twin said and mumbled

"Whatever those are..."

"Remember, I can hear every thought that you have, every image you think of, and all the smells you smell, so don't run away or I'll give you a head-ache!!!" Inu yasha's twin said only half meaning it, and half bluffing....

"What's he doing???" Kagome asked nobody in particular.

"He's standing there doing nothing, how embarrassing..." Shippo said.

"Looser gets Kagome!!! Wait, well battle after I do something, ok???" Inu yasha said... to himself

"What!!!" Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome, well handle this, all you have to do is tell him to sit; it's easer to deal with him when he can't move." Meiroku said.

"But-"Kagome said when Inu yasha started to run straight towards Kagome.

"SIT" she said and an inch away from her he stopped closed his eyes tight and grabbed her.

"LET GO OF ME, HELP." Kagome yelled.

"Please stop, you already gave me a headache..." Inu yasha said sadly.

"Here, don't let anyone see you, ok???" he said putting her on the ground.

(Far away from where they where earlier.)

"Wait-"Kagome said before Inu yasha forced herbs under her nose that made her fall asleep.

"Good night." Inu yasha said before he jumped away looking for a good spot to fight in...

"Maybe we should go into the well, that way, nobody gets hurt... Except for us..."

½ an hour later..."Why was Inu yasha soo sad???" Kagome said after just waking up. "Meow!!!" Kelala yelled from far away.

"Kelala!!!" Kagome said trying to get up, but the herb was too strong, and still didn't wear off yet.

"Come here Kelala!!!" Kagome called.

"Meow!!!" Kelala said.

"You ok???" Kagome said getting worried.

"Kelala, Sango's worried about you, come here and I'll find us a way back to everyone." Kagome said calmly.

–why isn't she coming???- Kagome thought.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Kelala!!!" Kagome said using all her will to get up.

Finally, after a few tries, she got up and yelled "Kelala, where are you?!?!"

"Meew" Kelala said while something muffled her cry.

"I need to find her, if I don't, AHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome said as she fell into a big hole and was knocked out.

"Ha, my trap worked, Kagome is trapped while Inu yasha and his twin are fighting.

Time to take care of her FRIENDS..." Kagura said.

"Leave them alone!!!" Kikyo yelled as she shot an arrow at Kagura's fan.

"What!!! You broke my fan!!!" Kagura said angrily.

"Next time I'll aim for your heart. No more interfering, or else. " Kikyo said as she walked away.

"You'll pay for that!!!" Kagura cursed.

Meanwhile, Inu yasha reached deep into his mind and tried to go into his imagination. (Trying not to think of Kikyo or any other embarrassing moment he had so his twin wouldn't know too many of his weaknesses.)

"He's gone!!!" Inu yasha said in alarm.

"He must have chickened out... That means that Kagome and my body are mine to keep!!!" Inu yasha said happily.

-Good thing too, I might have lost on purpose...- Inu yasha thought.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now you coward, you should be ashamed to call yourself my twin!!!" Inu yasha said proudly walking away.

"Not so fast, Inu yasha." A familiar voice said from behind...

"Sesshomaru, how did you get here???" Inu yasha said while turning.

"We're of the same blood, so the well let me through."

Sesshomaru said.

(In his calm voice that ran shivers down Inu yasha's back.)

"I didn't come to fight you. I came to fight my twin..." Inu yasha said trying to sound just as calm.

"Where is he then???" Sesshomaru said mockingly.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I???" Inu yasha said clenching his fists.

Then, Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and said, "Never treat me as your equal, half-breed." Then he let go of Inu yasha and let him fall to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Sesshomaru and Inu yasha heard from far away.

"Kagome!!!" they both said and Inu yasha ran to find her.

"Ren, come." Sesshomaru said and Ren and Joken came out from behind a bush.

(The dragon was too big to fit into the well...)

"Inu yasha can't even keep an eye on a girl..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Your right Lord Sesshomaru, your brother is soo irresponsible and someday-"Joken said before Sesshomaru interrupted and said

"Did you hear that???" "Hear what???" Ren and Joken asked.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What???" Joken asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kagome's DEAD Inu yasha, why did you have to kill her!?!?" Shippo wailed.

"Shippo, please don't cry, I'll cry too..." Sango said weeping.

"Haven't you guys noticed, if Inu yasha wanted to kill Kagome, he would have done it in front of us, and then killed us next, but he took her away and...." Meiroku tried to reason. "I'm sure she's fine." Meiroku said after everyone stared...

"Your right..." Sango said.

(Her tears suddenly disappeared.)

"Well, we have to find them, sitting here crying doesn't help." Sango said getting up. "Come Shippo, we have to find Kagome before she really is dead." Meiroku said.

"Ok." Shippo said sniffling.

"Ouch, my head... Where am I???" Kagome said.

"Kagome!!! Where are you?!?!" she herd Inu yasha yell.

"Here!!!" Kagome said rubbing her head.

–Wait, is this the same Inu yasha that almost killed me and forced me to fall asleep an hour or so ago???-

Kagome thought...

"Here Kagome, take my hand." Inu yasha said kindly after finding her.

"No." Kagome said while carefully backing up as far away as possible from him.

"Fine then, I'll jump in and get you out without your help." Inu yasha said jumping in. "Stay back, or I'll-"

"What, run???" Inu yasha said before Kagome could finish, then he grabbed her and jumped out of the hole.

"Put-"Kagome started to say when she remembered how he almost killed her last time she said put me down.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Kelala growled from behind Inu yasha and Kagome, then ran to get help. "Let go of me!!!" Kagome said fighting to get out of his hold.

-Kelala would never growl at Inu yasha unless...- Kagome thought.

"Your not Inu yasha, your-"Kagome said before he covered her mouth.

Then, Kagome bit him and called out

"Help!!!" Then he took the herb and put it under her nose and she fell asleep, again. "Inu...yasha" Kagome whispered with her last breath before she fell asleep.


	3. Brotherly Love

Chapter 3

"Kagome!!! Where are you?!?!" Inu yasha yelled.

(At the same time as his twin without knowing it...)

"Here!!!" Kagome said from 2 different directions.

"This is no time to joke around. I have something to tell you!!!" Inu yasha said.

"I fell over here and twisted my ankle." Kagome said.

"There you are." Inu yasha said happily.

–wait, this seems wrong, how did she get way over here???- Inu yasha realized.

"Are you ok???" Kagome asked.

"Hmmmmm." Inu yasha half-growled as he jumped back right before she attacked.

"Who are you?!?!" Inu yasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Help!!!" Kagome yelled from far away.

"Hold on Kagome, I'll be right there. Wind scar!!!" Inu yasha yelled.

"Guess I'll never know who that person was... Coming Kagome!!!" Inu yasha yelled.

"Help!!!" Kagome's voice echoed.

"Kagome!!! Where coming to save you!!!" Shippo replied.

"It came from that direction!!!" Meiroku said pointing.

"Let's go then." Sango said.

"Waaaaaaa!!!I miss Ke- "Shippo said when he herd a "Meow." "Kilala!!!" Shippo and Sango chorused, while running to pet her.

But, while they ran to her Kelala turned into her big form.

(I don't know what else to call it....)

"What's wrong Kirara???" Shippo asked.

"She wants us to ride her." Sango said.

"Wonder what she has to show us..." Miroku said.

"What are you waiting for; maybe she knows where Kagome is!!!" Sango yelled from on top of Kirara's back.

"Coming!!!" Both Miroku and Shippo coursed while running towards Kirara.

"Great, now what will I do with Kagome??? Everyone in the whole forest must have herd her scream...." Inu yasha's twin said sadly.

"Hmmm, lets see, where can I hide her before all her friends come? Oh well, looks like I'll have to hide her here." Inu yasha's twin said while hiding her inside of a dark cave. "The sky is begging to look dark, maybe it will rain and Inu yasha will lose her scent." Inu yasha's twin said.

"Hay Bro!!! I have a deal for you." Kagura said coming out of the cave, next to Inu yasha's twin.

-Oh, it's only you...- Inu yasha's twin thought.

"Hi sis, what's the deal???" He said casually.

"Where am I now???" Kagome whispered to herself.

(Hoping Inu yasha would say something and that this was just a big dream...)

–Who's that!!!- Kagome thought suddenly wide awake.

"Hay Bro!!! I have a deal for you." The person said.

-What does she mean bro??? Inu yasha's only brother is Sesshomaru...-

"Hi sis, what's the deal???" Inu yasha said casually.

–Oh ya, he's not Inu yasha. Oh no!!!-

"Ah...ah... ahchooo!!!" Kagome sneezed.

"I see your awake, Kagome.

We haven't seen each other for 23 days now, right???" Inu yasha's twin asked as if they where close friends.

"H-how did you come back..." Kagome said trying to back up, but found she was tied to a rock.

"Well, this looks familiar... How about another hug for old time's sake???" He asked smiling and ignoring her question.

"Your sick." Kagome said mentally trembling while Kagura flew away.

–I'm trapped, again!!!-

"I can sense fear you know." Inu yasha's twin told her...

"Look!!! It's Inu yasha!!! Inu yasha, where's Kagome?!?!" Shippo yelled angrily. "Bastered, when I'm through with him he's going to whish that he was never born!!!" Inu yasha said sniffing the ground.

"I don't think he hears us..." Sango said.

"Let me try. Inu yasha, what are you doing???" Miroku asked.

"I...can't find her." Inu yasha said angrily.

–What did he do to her???- Inu yasha thought.

"What is he muttering about???" Shippo asked as Kirara flew closer and tried to get Inu yasha's attention...

"Meow." Kirara said.

"Not now, I'm busy..." Inu yasha said running in the direction Kagome's scent-trail was leading.

"What do you want with me?!?! Besides, I don't have the jewel shards, I hid them." Kagome told Inu yasha's twin.

"I don't want the shards; I'm here for a much better reason." He said with a smile.

–I need to get out of here soon, he's creeping me out!!!- Kagome thought.

Then he walked over to her and untied her from the rock.

"What are you doing???" Kagome said confused...

"I... think we got off on the wrong foot, you see, Sesshomaru hired me to capture you and wanted me to... Kill you." Inu yasha's twin said.

–LIAR, Sesshomaru would never do that, but I might as well trust him... who knows what he will do to me if I don't.- Kagome thought getting up.

"Kagome, you ok???" Inu yasha's twin asked, a little worried.

"I sense a jewel shard over-"Kagome answered and stopped.

–wait, he's not Inu yasha...WHAT AM I THINKING???- Kagome thought.

"Where???" He asked getting ready to fight.

"Ummmm..." Kagome started.

–Great, now he knows that I can sense jewel shards!!! Now he'll never stop coming after me if I escape again. –

"So, where is it???" He asked.

"Over, there." Kagome said slowly while walking out of the cave and pointing in the right direction.

–What's the use, if I point him in the wrong direction, he'll hurt me, but I have my own way of cooperating. - Kagome thought happily thinking of a plan...

"So, what's happening???" Shippo whispered from a tree listening with Inu yasha to something just out of his earshot.

"He..." Inu yasha said getting tense.

"He says that Sesshomaru hired him to kill Kagome last time... Don't move!!!" Inu yasha yelled while grabbing shippo's arm.

"Inu yasha, why are you growling???" Shippo asked.

"She told him where a jewel shard is." He answered angrily.

"Owwwwwww!!!! You're going to break my arm!!!" Shippo yelled.

"Quiet Shippo, he'll hear us!!!" Miroku yelled while trying to peel Inu yasha's hand off Shippo's arm.

"Hope Sango comes back soon..." Miroku sighed after peeling Shippo away from Inu yasha.

"What are you waiting for; let's go get us a jewel shard!!!" Inu yasha's twin said excitedly while grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her in the direction that she pointed in.

–what's that red dot???-

"Inu yasha!!!" Kagome yelled breaking free of Inu yasha's grip.

–He's not there, he's gone... I've gone delusional...- Kagome thought and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok???" Inu yasha's twin asked.

"Ya, but I think I need some time to myself..." Kagome said close to tears.

–He, disappeared; left me I'm doomed...-Kagome thought.

"Come on, I think you need some sleep Kagome." Inu yasha said offering her a hand. "Ok, thanks." Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"You ok, you're begging not to look so good." Inu yasha asked.

"I'm ok, just tired." Kagome said collapsing into Inu yasha's arms.

"Kagome!!!" Inu yasha's twin heard Inu yasha yell.

"Boy, he must really like you to not give up so easily." Inu yasha's twin said.

"What's he doing to her???" Shippo asked after Inu yasha yelled Kagome's name.

"He-"Inu yasha started angrily not being able to finish his sentence.

–Did he KILL her???-

"Come on Inu yasha, he'll find us if we don't move quickly." Miroku said.

"Where's Sango???" Shippo worriedly asked.

"Shippo, Sango can handle herself." Miroku said helping Shippo out of the tree.

–What did he do to her???- Inu yasha thought hoping Kagome was ok...

"Die Kagura!!!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang.

"How sad, your boomerang got stuck in a tree. I thought you demon slayers where experts..." Kagura said happily glancing at Sango's weapon partially sticking out of a tree trunk.

–why didn't she use her wind to block my boomerang, and where is her fan???- Sango thought not listening to anything that Kagura was saying.

"Roar!" Kirara yelled jumping from behind Kagura and bit her hair.

"Ha, now you can't fly away since Kilala took your feathers out." Sango said excitedly.

–now for once we may be able to finish her off!!!- Sango thought.

"Dance of the dragon!!!" Kagura said using another fan that she got from her kimono. Sango dodged the attack, ran to the tree, and pulled out her boomerang in one quick motion.

"Now we're even!" Sango said.

"Who cares if we're even." Kagura said getting mad...

–Today just isn't my day...- Kagura thought sighing.

"Stop right there." Inu yasha's twin heard Inu yasha say from behind.

"Why should I listen to YOU??? Besides, I have Kagome in my hands so you can't stop me from doing anything." Inu yasha's twin said turning around and pointing his claws at her neck.

–Good, she's still breathing... She sounds like she's asleep, or she fainted-

Inu yasha thought relived to see her alive.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her!!!" Inu yasha said realizing that his twin was threatening her life.

"And why not???" His twin said mockingly.

"Shut your mouth and let's fight!" Inu yasha said.

"Now you're talking." Inu yasha's twin answered putting Kagome down under a tree.

–I can't use my windscar until he moves farther away from Kagome or I might hurt her too- Inu yasha thought while pulling out his sword.

"No using your sword, Inu yasha." Inu yasha's twin said taking a step towards Kagome. "Fine, I can easily beat you with or without my sword!" Inu yasha said dropping his sword onto the ground.

"Iron rever sole stealer!!!" They both yelled.

"All this just for your girlfriend???" Inu yasha's twin said after Inu yasha was lying on the ground. (About to do his final move.)

"She's NOT my girlfriend!!!" Inu yasha said picking up his sword and standing up quickly.

"Wind scar!!!" Inu yasha yelled and did his attack.

"Bye Inu!!! Thanks for the fun!!!" Inu yasha's twin said while flying on Kagura's feather.

"Come back here you cowered!!!" Inu yasha yelled as the shape of the feather turned into a black dot.

"Where's Kagome???" Shippo asked.

"SHE'S GONE!!!" Inu yasha yelled angrily...

"Mmmmmm..." Kagome said sleepily opening her eyes. "Where am I???" She asked sitting up suddenly wide awake.

"You filially woke up, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"How... what happened???" Kagome asked.

"I found you asleep on the grass and took you here, in my era, so you can hide from Inu yasha's twin." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

"Thanks." Kagome said trying to remember what happened.

"Breakfast is over the fire if you want any!" Ren said happily.

"Ok!" Kagome said. –If Inu yasha ever finds out about this, he'll think I'm a traitor- "Sesshomaru, are you sure we should be doing this???" Joken asked while staring at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru???" Joken asked suddenly noticing that nobody was listening.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes???" Kagome said swallowing the barbecued fish.

"Why is that man chasing you???" He asked curiously.

"Well... I think it's because he was working for Narouku." Kagome answered.

(A few minutes later...)

"Hay, what's your name???" Kagome asked suddenly staring at Rin.

"Rin." She answered.

"Here Rin." Kagome said giving her a lollypop from her pocket.

"What IS it???" Rin asked while her eyes widened.

"It's a lollypop, you take off the plastic and lick it till it disappears." Kagome answered. "REALLY??? Where does it go???" Rin asked getting confused.

"It goes in your stomach." Kagome said trying not to giggle.

"Oooo." Ren said as she started eating it. "Mmmmmm. It's so sweet." She said happily. "Good isn't it???" Kagome said smiling.

"Ya, what flavor is it???" Ren asked.

"Blueberry." Kagome said happily...

"Damn Sesshomaru... Taking away Kagome right when I was about to win..."Inu yasha muttered while sniffing Kagome's scent trail.

"Inu yasha, it's late and we need sleep if we're to fight Sesshomaru, or anyone." Sango said yawning and putting Shippo on Kilala's back.

"We don't have time for that, Kagome's life is in danger!!!" Inu yasha snapped at Sango.

"He's right, if Kagome dies who will tell us about the jewel shards???" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but we can't fight any demon if we don't have some sleep..." Sango argued.

"I guess your right." Miroku said giving up.

"Hurry up, or I'll jump into the well without you!!!" Inu yasha said impatiently.

"Coming!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled while running over.

"Why would Sesshomaru want to kidnap Kagome???" Miroku asked Inu yasha once they got out of the well.

"What if he was... rescuing her???" Sango asked.

"What if he wasn't rescuing her??? Besides, my twin might have her by now." Inu yasha reasoned.


End file.
